


Epiphany

by IshtarsDream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post ASiP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshtarsDream/pseuds/IshtarsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While giving his statement to Lestrade the day after A Study in Pink, Sherlock realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

“You were going to take the damned pill, weren’t you?” asked Lestrade the next day, unknowingly echoing John.

“Of course not! Knew you’d turn up sooner or later!” Somehow the second time he said it sounded much weaker than the first.

“You just keep telling yourself that,” said Lestrade, grimacing. “This whole thing might have been tailored just to suck you in.”

And that was what he’d missed the night before. The progression from ‘fan’ to ‘stalker’ to ‘premeditated murderer’. But not someone who would do their own dirty work. The cabbie was a lure, a weapon, nothing more. Sherlock had been neatly targeted and manipulated so he walked right onto the killing ground on his own. And four innocent, random people had died in order to get him there. Jennifer Wilson had been killed just the day after Sherlock had essentially broadcast his interest in the case to Lestrade’s team and a room full of reporters. The escalation had happened because of _him._ Sherlock felt sick.

Lestrade continued talking, not noticing Sherlock’s epiphany. “We can just be grateful your mystery shooter showed up at the last second. You’d have been half dead already by the time we got there. I wouldn’t have cared to explain to your brother why all I could do was hold you while you turned blue.”


End file.
